This disclosure relates to a method for controlling a gate using an Automated Installation Entrance (AIE) system.
Various methods have been implemented to provide pass control transactions for authorized entrants to enter a secured facility. Most often, manual checks, body searches, or vehicle inspections are made to ensure that any individual entering a secured area does not pose a threat and would not cause violence within the premise. However, a manual check for every individual entering a facility can be time-consuming, inefficient, and inconvenient, as military installations can receive hundreds to thousands of visitors and vehicles daily. Moreover, identity information or an ID alone may not be a sufficient way of checking the credibility of an individual.
To complement identification checks, installations have added cameras, gate controls, biometric readers, and vehicle detection systems, independently or connected, over wired networks. One problem with such systems, however, is the complexity in installing such systems. Often, each device is a separate system that requires a unique installation into a present existing system. Furthermore, installation can sometimes require structural modifications to an area that can be time consuming and expensive. Such examples can include running conduit and electrical lines under a road. To do so, requires a significant construction project that costs time and money and creates an inefficient use of space during the construction.
As such, it would be useful to have a method for controlling a gate using an AIE system.